


is it hotter than usual this summer?

by asshatoftheeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asshatoftheeast/pseuds/asshatoftheeast
Summary: Dirk meets one of Dave’s friends for the first time ever and can’t get over just how cute he is. Awkward encounters ensue, and then... looks like his friend is staying this summer.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider, hints of Dave Strider/John Egbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	is it hotter than usual this summer?

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with johndirk inspiration i couldn’t shake but i haven’t written for homestuck in YEARS please be nice  
> or be mean, either way i’m into it tbh

Dirk is frustrated. And craving a nasty slice of cold pizza right out of the fridge, but that isn’t the immediate issue. That issue is that his younger brother has a friend over.

Now, typically, Dirk Strider is a cool, collected, suave motherfucker (at least on the outside, to the general public and his little bro), but the current circumstance has provided a few pretty uncool options for him. Namely, Option A: Dirk decides to go get said cold pizza and, in the process, interrupt Dave’s bro time that he so desperately and obviously cherishes if evidenced by the nervousness in his voice every time he so much as mentions his best friend. Option B: don’t go get nasty leftovers and, in the process, starve. Or Option C: wait until Dave and his buddy have migrated somewhere else in the apartment.

Currently, we’re waiting out with Option C. Cautiously.

Dirk supposes that Dave probably really wouldn’t mind if he popped his head into the kitchen real quick, but there is also the possibility that Dirk would be interrupting something he  _ really _ doesn’t wanna see. He doesn’t know if his younger bro is into guys as a general thing - it really isn’t the kind of thing Striders talk about in a serious way, and with the relationship the two had, there was no way he was about to try and have the sexuality talk with Dave - but he definitely is pretty sure that Dave has kind of a thing for this dude John at least. Dave’s always going on about him and his shit taste in pretty much everything, and Dirk is pretty sure he’s overheard Dave’s end of a few awkward conversations between the two fumbling idiots. He really doesn’t want to fuck anything up for his bro. Even if it would be kinda funny in the moment.

So Option C it is for now. Wait it out until he hears the little shits go into Dave’s room or something.

Dirk’s stomach growls and he can feel just how empty it is.

“Fuck.”

Pulling an all-nighter and keeping himself holed-up in his room all day has really got his stomach yelling at him. Makes sense, he supposes. Doesn’t make it any less sucky. Maybe the two boys would be so wrapped up in their terribly gay no-homo time that they wouldn’t even notice him…

Dirk hears footsteps and the door to the bathroom closing and thinks  _ fuck it _ .

His stomach groans along with him when he moves to get up from his desk for the first time in over a day. His muscles ache and he stumbles a bit trying to move for the door.  _ C’mon, just steady yourself _ . There. Relatively confident in his ability to not faceplant on his walk to the kitchen, Dirk advances.

See, here’s the thing: Dirk has never met one of his brother’s friends before. Normally, Dave wouldn’t bring them back to the apartment. He’s never asked, but Dirk has always kind of assumed that this was because he was embarrassed by all the puppet shit lying around. And maybe the way that Dirk has decided to have the place in general, honestly. But, he digresses, he’s never asked and he doesn’t plan to. The point here being that Dirk has never really had a reason to avoid any part of the apartment. Until Dave decided to invite John over.

John is different in a lot of ways, Dirk thinks. At least definitely in the sense that he somehow makes Dave feel the need to tidy. Dave has gotten more organized as he’s gotten older, having to deal with the stress of life and having so much shit really gives a guy a complex. So it’s not unlike him to clean up a bit after the both of them. What  _ is _ unlike him, however, is the incessant nitpicking Dave picked up after telling Dirk he’d be having a friend over for the first time. He started fussing over the placement of every little thing, bitching about stuff like  _ that puppet needs to go back in the closet right now and no Dirk that isn’t a gay joke did you leave that puppet out on purpose just for this opportunity because it’s wearing a fucking pride shirt I hate you _ . And stuff. So Dirk backed off and let his brother be a prick.

He hadn’t been asked to, but Dirk holes himself up in his room before John shows up anyways. He figures Dave wouldn’t want him around, given his pointed interrogation on how he’d act around Dave’s friend, so he just didn’t leave his room. But at this point, John’s been coming around for a few months now and Dirk is starting to get pretty antsy just holing-up in his room every time.

So here he is, trying very badly to be a sneak on his way to the kitchen, it’s - Dirk checks his phone - almost midnight (what the fuck, Dave??) and he hasn’t eaten in over 24 hours. That’s really what does him in.

Dirk’s stomach seems to sense him inching closer to the kitchen and practically howls at him.

“Jeeze, man, we just had takeout, what-”

Dirk turns to meet the most clear and beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen just as he’s stepping into the kitchen. Damn his food-horny gut.

“Oh,” Blue Eyes reels back a bit and a flash of understanding passes across his features. “Hi? Are you Dave’s brother?” Dirk mentally curses and starts to feel a traitorous heat rise to his face and ears. He thanks the gods for his huge shades and stands up a little straighter.

“Uh, yeah.” He manages. Fuck. This must be John, right? That was so uncool and John is so cute no wonder Dave is crushing on him and oh shit he’s staring.

“I’m John.”

_ Come on, dipshit, say something. _

“Dirk.”

He could hit himself for acting like this, what the fuck? But then John is smiling and fuck if it isn’t blindingly cute. Buckteeth and all.

“Yeah haha, I got that.” He laughs. “Dave has told me about you.” At that, Dirk ruffles. What exactly would Dave say? He acts like Dirk is a fucking embarrassment every time John is even mentioned, there’s no way he’s said good things. Probably just likes to bitch and make fun of Dirk for his puppets, the prick.

“Really?” It’s not supposed to come out as stupid as it does, but John doesn’t flinch.

“Yeah!” His bright grin and goofy demeanor stays. “He really admires you, man. It’s wild finally getting to meet you! I can’t believe he hasn’t introduced us already.”

Ever the perfectly-timed bastard, Dave emerges from the bathroom quietly. Dirk can see him about to turn and say something to his friend when he spots his brother out of the corner of his eye. Or at least Dirk assumes, given that he can’t exactly  _ see _ Dave’s eyes because of his infinitely-not-as-cool-as-Dirk’s shades.

“Dirk.” He’s obviously startled to see Dirk, if his tone is anything to go off of. But before he can say anything or give Dirk a piece of his mind for barging in, John pipes up.

“I think he was about to make food.” He says to Dave helpfully. “I mean, at least I hope so. His stomach was growling pretty dang loud when he walked in. I thought you said that your brother wasn’t home?” Dirk’s eyes shoot from John to Dave at this, searching for any crack in the bitch’s demeanor. But he stays cool. Unfortunately.

“Guess I was wrong.” Dave turns to Dirk and Dirk can practically feel the irritation oozing from him. “He just locked himself in his cave, looks like.”

There’s a moment of silent, seething annoyance before John again decides to speak.

“Well that’s fine,” He determines with a glance at the coffee table. “We’ve got plenty of food left, don’t we? He can join us for the movie!” Dave actually seems to panic at that, as much as can be visibly shown, and quickly shuts down the idea.

“He’s not into shit like this,” Dave shoots at John. “And he doesn’t like Chinese.” Unfortunately, Dave is correct on both points, Dirk notices. He glances at the movie they have lined up - some shitty movie with Nicholas Cage, wow Dave - and at the food on the coffee table. Dirk doesn’t hate Chinese food, but what they got wasn’t anything he was interested in. He purses his lips.

“Uh, yeah.” He says lamely. “He’s right.”

Dirk sees John deflate at this and feels a tug somewhere inside him. He did  _ not _ like disappointing this kid, apparently. So he busies himself with finding the pizza he’d come in here for in the first place and a bottle of OJ.

“Maybe some other time,” He offers on his way out of the room, chancing a look back at the adorable guy on the couch. “When y’all are watching something better.” John seems to perk up at this, a goofy half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, displaying his front teeth.

“Sounds rad!” John nods excitedly.

Dirk turns away before anyone can notice his face getting red again.

**Author's Note:**

> should i keep on w this??


End file.
